The Card
by jackmac
Summary: Don't want to give the plot away just yet. Rated T for safety, because of violence in later chapters


Episode 1.01: The Key ( Part One) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Prison Break

Author's notes: This is my first fan fiction and would like to give you some brief notes. One, I have decided to place This story in a form of a TV series with a continuing story. All chapters will be labeled as episodes and have a prologue and three sections unless there are two parts to the episode in which case there are two prologues. Also, The rating will stand as T for violence in later chapters. Finally, I would also like to point out that I respect feedback, but no flames please. Now that all is said, Enjoy.

Prologue

It was a small occupied room with few accommodations, only a hard wood table with two chairs on the opposite sides and a small lamp in the center filled the dimly lit atmosphere. It made for an intimidating scene which was just the perfect fit for a good interrogation room. Only two figures sat in the chairs facing each other, one asking the questions and the other one not answering.

The blonde haired, 16 year old male in the orange jumpsuit was the one being interrogated. He sat in his chair in silence with no reply to the questions the man in front of him was posing, after all, he had no respect for those in law any more, and the man in front of him was clearly the law. To the teenager, the attire gave away his evident intentions. He was formally dressed in a black suit and tie with matching shoes and sunglasses ( that the agent took off and for the occasion of this particular meeting) and wore an ID tag on the left of his chest that was labeled " Agent Manson". All this said was that the man wanted information from this teenager and he wanted it now.

As the interrogation went on, hostility became apparent in Manson's voice. He looked flustered every time he spoke, but the boy could tell that he was futilely attempting to hide his anger. " I'm going to ask you again son, where is it", he questioned with slight calmness in his voice, but his words, wrapped with inpatients. The teenager decided to answer this time.

" Where is what", he asked with a big smirk across his face as if to signify that he was obviously " playing dumb" with this guy.

" You know what I'm talking about."

" No I don't", the teenager continued, " you asked me, where is it, implying I would know what it is", he finished, with emphasis on the word "it".

" Stop playing this game with me Wilbur." Manson had yelled to his suspect addressing him by his first name.

" What game?"

That last question, that Wilbur had sarcastically asked, was the final straw of any patients Manson had left for him. He was fed up with games and turned on the intercom conveniently placed on the wall.

"Adams," Manson said addressing the guard outside the door.

" Yes sir?"

" Get this kid out of here, we aren't going to get anything out of him today."

Moments later, a large officer responded and came through the door motioning his hands to Wilbur. The prisoner got up and reluctantly followed his escort to the elevator down the hall. Manson watched as his only lead retreated to his cell for the third time this week. When the two had left, he then sat down in his chair and thought for a while.

The only thing standing between him and the goal of the organization was just a simple, though stubborn teenager. It has been failure after failure to make him talk and Manson was getting desperate. He had to think of a new approach to this problem.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted to the sound of his intercom beeping. He got up to see it was a message from an officer's radio.

" Manson here."

" sir!"

" This had better be good news Adams."

" Sir, we got a problem, the subject is escaping!"

Section 1: On the Run

Wilbur's POV

I was running as fast as I could, not looking back, struggling through bushes and foliage in my path and maneuvering around the trees in the forest near the police station. I was panicking, and my sense of hearing had multiplied. I could hear the ruffling of the bushes as I struck them with force to create a path. I could hear the sirens of the police vehicles searching the nearby roads. I could hear myself, hyperventilating. Was it from the running or the panic and fear that consumed me as I heard the police getting near? Whatever it was, it just made things more difficult.

I could barley remember what had happened, I had executed it so fast, it was all a blur, distorted images in my memory. But it started coming back as I thought about it more.

Flashback: normal POV

The officer lead Wilbur out of the interrogation room and shut the door, sealing Manson inside. The two then continued down the hall towards the elevator. Adams ( the officer) stared suspiciously at Wilbur while pressing the floor marked B1, but Wilbur flashed a clearly fake smile. Unbeknownst by the officer, phase one of his escape was already in progress.

Wilbur took out a ball point pen from his pocket that he cleverly hid from Manson when he took it from the interrogation room. He began picking the lock of his cuffs, which was not an easy task. He knew that the best time to escape was during transition of the interrogation room to his cell in the elevator. That was when there was only one guard, but he only had four floors to pick the lock, because if anybody saw him with the pen in the halls, his plan would fail. Wilbur only had three floors left, he was running out of time.

" Two floors," he said quietly to himself as continued to struggle with the lock.

" One floor," he said louder.

By this time, the officer became aware of Wilbur counting aloud and stared again, suspiciously. He then thought of an excuse for his abnormal actions.

" Ummm, I..I like to count the floors aloud because…I…just can't wait to get to my cell."

" Yeah that's believable ." Wilbur thought to himself.

Aside from the terrible excuse, the officer just looked away leaving Wilbur in relief. The problem was, they had reached B1 and he still didn't get the lock picked. The doors opened and Wilbur gave one last try. Click! The sound of success. He dropped the pen and opened the cuff.

They walked down the hallway and in one swift motion, Wilbur took his hand cuffs and wrapped them to his feet causing the guard to lose balance and fall hard to the floor. That is when the adrenaline kicked in.

He ran to the elevator with a burst of speed and slid in right before the doors closed. Wilbur thought for a moment then pressed the button marked floor six. The elevator started going up.

Guard's POV

I let the kid go! He was getting away! He made a fool of me, Almost broke my back, and was getting away!

I surprisingly recovered from the fall pretty fast and was on my feet in time to chase the kid down. But it was hopeless, the elevator closed and I wasn't even near. Hitting the double doors in frustration, I then looked up to see his destination. Floor six!

Without hesitation, I got in the second elevator and pursued the child to the same place and radioed Manson. It took a few seconds, but he answered.

"Manson Here," came his voice.

"Sir!"

He recognized my voice almost immediately.

" This had better be good news Adams."

" Sir, we got a problem, the subject is escaping!"

There was no response fallowing what I told him, just static telling me he hung up.

Back in the elevator: Wilbur's POV

The elevator began to ascend but that was not where I was headed. AS soon as I reached the first floor, I pushed the emergency stop button. The elevator came to a screeching halt. I had to work fast because soon the police would figure out I'm not on the sixth floor, or soon to not even be in the elevator. I climbed out the emergency hatch and observed my surroundings for a possible way to get down to B2. The only solution, the elevator cables. Acting in quick action, I slid down to the bottom and saw the double doors to the parking lot. It took a lot of force, but it opened and I had reached the final phase of my escape. The parking lot was completely empty due to the suspicion of me being in the elevator. I ran out through the entrance and towards the forest, but as you can imagine, it wasn't long until the sirens of police vehicles could be heard. I was out of the police station, but I was anything but safe. So I ran as fast as I could, and didn't look back.

End Flashback: Back at Forest, Wilbur's POV

The sirens were getting closer and I could here the police running in the woods on foot, trying to surround me. How did they know where I was? Is it possible they located me that quick? None the less, my only option was to keep running. I heard more noises as I rounded the next set of bushes, but they were not sirens or the foliage around me, it was the barking of an animal and then it registered. Dogs!  
The police knew where I was and there was probably no hope. I looked in the back of me to see the beams of light coming from flashlights. I look to see the light to my right too. They were closing in on me! I stared ahead to see more light and I stopped. They were almost everywhere. I was cornered. I heard everything around me again. I heard my breathing that I was sure was fear and the voices of the police and the barking of the dogs that were getting closer.

To Be Continued…

Author's note: That is the pilot episode of the card. You probably have a million questions like what does this have to do with Codename kids next door? That's my style of writing, I like to keep the readers in the dark for a while. The story was set up pretty chaotically but don't worry, the pace will slow up in the later episodes. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be writing episode: 1.02 The Key ( Part 2) soon.


End file.
